Blue Moon
by edwardmaniac1901
Summary: Months after the almost massacre the Cullens are forced to leave everything they know and start a new life in New Hampshire. The story follows Renesme as she grows up and her relationship with Jacob strengthens. Sorry for the bad summary. Alternating POV
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Once I finished the Twilight series i couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. After countless times of rereading each book and reading various fan fictions I decided to write my own version of what I think would happen. This story is from multiple points of view and will continue to tell Renesme and Jacob's story. I also goes into Bella and Edward's new life and how they adjust to their daughter turing into a beautiful young woman. Please feel free to review and comment on anything, good or bad, I would love to have feedback. Thank you so much and enjoy reading.**

BPOV

I got the serial sense of de ja vu as I stood in the beautiful meadow I had visited only three times before and even though it was only months before hand, it had felt like a life time ago. The clearing was so perfect it seemed to be made not by nature but by some greater power entirely. I still have the first time I saw this place etched deep in my brain, me and Edward on our first, well I guess date. Even though I've always believed our relationship was and always will be beyond that. Its more like fate, soul mates or even destiny. But still this visit was at the beginning of it all. I saw his true skin for the first time here and now as I looked at my own skin, it sparkled the exact same way. Just thinking that we were the same now made me smile. Like the rest of our kind, our skin seemed to be etched with diamonds. Even my daughter's skin glowed in the sun and she was only half vampire.

"Renesme," I thought. Within two thirds of a second I began to turn back to the home I love to rejoin my family. This was the first time that I've left them since the almost massacre two months ago. It was almost spring now and Renesme continued to grow at a steadily slowing pace. Even though she was less then a year old she now looked about four or five and was even more mature mentally. As she grew I couldn't help but notice that she continued to become more and more beautiful every day. Maybe I was a little prejudice but as her mother I think that can be allowed. Soon I was in front of cozy cottage that i called home. Edward immediately ran out the door as soon as i came into hearing distance. Its been almost three years and I still can't fully appreciate how lucky I am to have found him. His expression mirrored my feelings as I ran up to him and lightly placed my lips to his.

"I've missed you love." he said with his velvet voice"

"Me too, more then you can imagine," I dropped my shield to show him my favorite memories of us in the meadow that I had just come from. As usual my concentration broke as soon as he put his perfect lips to mine.

"I was better this time. You were able to get a whole thirty seconds." he smiled my favorite crooked smile. As I looked into his golden eyes I realized that I could literally stand there for days and be perfectly happy. But there were thing, more specifically people, that I need to take care of at the moment.

I sighed as I attempted to pull myself away from his eyes, "Wheres Renesme?" I asked.

"With Jacob as usual." Of course, I thought. As much as I love Jake it was still hard for me, and Edward too, to see him be our daughter's favorite person. We knew she loved us also but it was hard to compete with her , "other half, or eventually, soul mate."

"Come on lets go to the main house," Edward suggested, "Renesme and Jake went hunting but they should be back soon and everyone else is waiting there. I think Carlisle has something he wants to discuss with the entire family."

"Do you have any ideas what it's about?" He shrugged and continued.

"I have a guess but I think that I'll let you find out with everyone else." I pretended to be annoyed as his musical laugh filled the air.

"Shall we love?" he asked as he extended his hand towards me.

"Yes we shall." I said as I took his hand in mine. Hand in hand we ran through the deep green forest.

_________________________________________________________________________

NPOV

"Jake?" I called out as i stood awkwardly looking for the giant russet colored wolf I had just seen seconds ago.

"This isn't funny!," I pouted and as I played with my bronze colored ringlets. Just then I heard a branch crack twenty yards away from where I was standing. Of course it was Jake. He would never let me be in any danger. Allowing my vampire instincts to kick in I crouched down and pounced, landing on the wolfs soft furry pack.

"Gotcha!" I cried. Jake's wolfy laugh filled the woods.

"Are you done hunting yet?", I asked. He nodded his head and began running. One of my favorite parts of having Jake being a werewolf/shape-shifter was being able to ride him. I felt like i was flying through the woods and before I knew it we were in front of my family's large white home. Jake leaned down to let me get safely off his back and ran into the woods to change back. About a minute later he returned in his usual sweat pants.

"Hey Ness you ready for the big meeting?" He smiled brightly down at me. I say down not only because I was only three foot two but because Jake was almost freakishly tall. Not that I minded. He was about six eight and still hadn't completely finished growing.

"Yea I just wonder what it's about." I frowned. I didn't like being kept out of the dark but it wasn't that bad because it seemed like no one else knew anything either.

"Me too, but I guess we won't have to wait for too long." as he finished my mom and dad emerged from the woods. It always took me by surprise how perfect they looked together. My moms mahogany hair was pulled into a low pony tail and she wore a plain ivory tee shirt with dark blue jeans. My dad wore a light blue polo shirt with dark jeans as well. They both looked like models and together it was almost to picture perfect to bare.

"Renesme!" My mom squealed as she ran to greet me. She picked me up and kissed my forehead. "How was you're hunt?"

"Great! I caught a bigger dear then Jake this time!"

"Did not!" I heard Jake mutter. My mom smiled proudly at me as she carried me into the house. There the rest of our family was waiting for us in the living room. Rosalie and Emmet where sitting on the couch looking through a new car magazine, Jasper was attempting at playing chess with Alice, Carlisle was in the dinning room setting up for our meeting and Esme was making dinner for me and Jake in the kitchen.

"Nessie would you and Jake like dinner after the meeting or before?" Esme called at a normal voice from the kitchen. Thanks to me being half vampire I was able to hear her.

"No we should have the meeting first!" I said excitedly. My father laughed to himself as he heard the excitement running through my thoughts. It was hard not to be excited when you love surprises.

"Okay, I'll heat it up for you to after," Esme said happily.

"I would like everyone to gather in the dining room please," Carlisle called. I ran at almost full speed to my chair as the rest of my family gracefully entered the beautifully decorated room and took their seats.

____________________________________________

**Nothing too exciting yet I know but I just wanted to set the mood of their lives at that moment. Don't worry there will be plenty of drama and excitement soon. Read and Review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

JPOV

I think Ness is finally rubbing off on me. She was so excited to see what the surprise was it made me even want to know what Dr. Fang was gunna say. I sat between her and Blondie and waited for him to start.

"So I have asked you all to be here to discuss our plans for the not so distant future." I saw Nessie's mood change drastically. She told me earlier that she thought that Carlisle was going to allow her to get the horse that she had been begging for for the last two weeks. It was an interesting conversation when me and Bella had to explain to her that Emmet would probably end up killing the horse if he got thirsty or just bored.

"Thanks to our friends in Brazil I was able to continue my research on Renesme's growth and when we should be able to expect her to reach full maturity. As we all know Nahual was fully matured at seven years old but, Nessie's current growth has been exponentially faster then any of us could have imagined." I instantly perked up when they mentioned her growing. As much as I love the beautiful little girl next to me I couldn't help but looking forward to the beautiful woman she would become. Everyday I feel more and more love for her. Not romantic love yet of course but hopefully one day, if thats what she wanted from me. As he heard my thoughts Edward shot a hard glance in my direction.

"What?" I thought in response. "I said not yet stop worrying! Stupid bloodsuckers!" His body relaxed as he chuckled to himself. Bella looked over at him curiously but decided to go back to listening to Carlisle.

"As we all can see she is continuing to grow faster then ever. Nessie has steadily grown almost half an inch everyday and from what I have researched she will continue to grow at this pace and faster Eventually she will have one extreme growth spurt and then her growth will slow to a normal pace until she reaches full maturity." Carlisle continued. I grew a little less excited. Nessie just sat in her chair trying to take all of the information in at once. I couldn't help but admire how cooly she was taking all of this. Sometimes she acted so Bella-like it was freaky. Even I was a little nervous about her "extreme growth spurt." Would I just wake up one day and be madly in love with her. What if she didn't love me back or in the same way. No I can't think about this now. I have months maybe even years before that even became an issue. Or at least I hope I do.

______________________________________________________________

NPOV

As we left the meeting I felt like my world was spinning. Carlisle didn't say how long it would take for me to fully grow but he estimated about one to three years. Three years of childhood. Even though I only looked about four or five my mental capacity was years beyond that. Because of that I could appreciate how fast my life was moving and that there was nothing I could do to stop it. As if he could read my thoughts Jake walked behind me and gave me one of his bear hugs.

"It'll be okay don't worry. No one will make you rush into things you don't want to do." I was pretty sure he meant school and stuff but there was a sadness beyond that as he said it.

"Can we visit La Push?" I wanted to do as much with my short childhood as I could.

"Sure, sure. The guys haven't seen you in a while. I think Claire's there too today with Quil," he said. I loved visiting Claire and the La Push guys. They were my normal friends. Well normal for me. Claire and I looked about the same age but unlike her I was past the toddler phase of my life. Still hanging out with her made me feel like a was a regular kid for once. After that talk being a regular kid was just what I needed.

______________________________________________________________

BPOV

This was harder than I thought it would be. We had all realized that Renesme's growth had sped up but hearing it confirmed didn't make it any easier to accept. My little girl wouldn't have so long to be little any more. Seeing the concerned look on my face Edward rushed over to me.

"She's still so young. And now we only have less then three years for her to be ours." I whispered quietly even though I knew the entire house could hear me loud and clear..

"Renesme will always be our daughter, are you honestly worried that Jacob will take her away so soon. Even if he does she will always love you." he said trying to soothe my worries. I knew both those things were true. I trusted Jake with my life and Renesme's too. I had learned to accept that he would always be a part of her but the fact that one day she would belong to him, in a sense, still made me resent him a little.

"I know. It's just most parents have several years to prepare to let go of their child. We don't. But I guess we'll just have to enjoy every minute we have with her."

"We will don't worry love. As soon as she returns from La Push I'll tell Jacob that we want to spend some family time with her tomorrow, just us three. But right now I think La Push is just what she needs. You know how happy she is when her and Claire get to play together." The thought of their last visit made me smile. Claire and Renesme had decided to try and play hide and go seek with Jake and Quil. Even though their werewolf senses allowed them to know where they were within seconds, the boys had played along pretending to have no idea where the girls were hiding. Renesme was the most like a normal little girl when she was with Claire and I would always be appreciative of that.

"That sounds perfect," I said, "Since we have a few hours before they come back," Edward didn't even let me finish my sentence before pressing his perfect lips to mine and picking me off the ground, carrying me back off to our little cottage in the woods.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to add another one for tomorrow! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

RPOV

Me and Jake ran all the way to La Push. The fresh green woods and ocean scented air welcomed me back. I felt at home there. Jake let me off his back and ran further into the woods to change back. Seconds later he returned, wearing his usual attire of sweats and a tee shirt.

He looked so happy to be back home. Even though I know he would never say anything, I knew that he missed his home town. Jake's been living in a small three room house that Esme had built for him not far away from my family's cottage

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah lets go!" he said trying to hide his excitement. He picked me up and gave me a piggyback ride all the way down to the beach. When we got there Quil and Claire were down by the water looking for colored stones.

"What color are you looking for Claire?" Quil practically begged.

"Um... I want red, blue and green." She then noticed that me and Jake had arrived on the beach. "Nessie!" she cried. Claire ran up to us and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you Claire!" I said. She took my hand and pulled me down to the water's edge.

"Want to help me and Quil look for pretty rocks?" She asked excitedly. Looking for rocks was one of her favorite things to do here. I had a feeling that one day she would be an artist because she always liked to arrange the rocks into intricate designs. And of course Quil being her undyingly loyal imprint praised and loved each and everyone of them. Jake was the same way with me. I didn't know all of the details to the whole imprinting thing but I knew that Jake would always be there for me the same way that Quil and all of the other pack members would be there for their imprints.

"So what do you guys want to do for the day?" Jake asked. We always played some sort of game together when we were here. Last week we played hide and go seek for about three hours. I had a feeling that they knew where me and Claire were but I would never admit it.

"We could play hide and go seek again!" Claire squealed. Quil shot Jake a quick glance that Claire didn't catch.

"How about we go for a swim?" I quickly suggested. Jake and I had spare clothes and bathing suits at his old house so it wouldn't be to hard to arrange a quick swim.

"Sounds like fun!" Claire said.

"We'll just run to my house and grab our suits," Jake said. Ten minutes later we were all playing in the water. Me and Claire decided to try and play Marco Polo with the guys. Jake was it first so i decided I could try and use my extra speed to try and beat him at something for once. Unfortunately he was so used to my scent that it didn't even matter. Within seconds he grabbed me from behind pulling me back to the group.

"Ha ha you're it now!" Claire said. For the next few hours we all took turns being "It." Around eight o'clock we had to stop because Quil said that Claire's mom wanted her home before eight thirty. We said our goodbyes and started to head back home and back to the real world.

______________________________________

JPOV

Seeing Nessie so happy made me feel like I was on the on top of the world. Claire was not only her only fully human friend but also the closest to her age. She would never admit it but I knew it was hard for her to be around so many older people. With Claire she didn't have to try and be mature she could just be silly and care-free.

We decided to play Marco Polo pretty much all day. I used to wonder how Quil could be so happy about playing kids games for hours on end. He literally could play "patty cake" with Claire all day. Now I get it though. If your imprint was happy you were happy. And it didn't matter what you were doing. To see their face light up with excitement was the best thing in the world. Nessie had been smiling all day and i was just happy to know that I helped but that smile there. I love that kid, I can't help it.

"Jake do we have to go back," she pouted her lip and tried to give me the "puppy look." How could anyone resist that. I see why Edward always spoiled her so much. Not that I was much different.

"I know Ness but we have to. Come on I'll race you." a little competition never hurt anyone.

"Okay fine. Ready set GO!" she screamed and ran off.

"Hey that's not fair!" I called even though i could care less. I always let her win anyway. We sprinted through the woods together laughing and we ran.

We finally reached the big white house. Great leech scent, I thought. Even though I had gotten used to the smell after a while it still hit me hard whenever I had been away for a while. Nessie's scent was different though. It was sweet like the leech's but not too sweet. It also had some sort of floral to it, rose maybe. I could think about it for hours but now was not the time.

"Come on let's head inside," I suggested. She frowned again. No matter how strong she acted in front of her family she knew that she could tell me that she was scared. To be honest I was scared for her too. "It won't be that bad come on. We'll take it slow and just live one part of your life at a time." She suddenly hugged me tight. I picked her up so she could put her head on my shoulder.

"You always know how to make me feel better Jake."

"That's what I'm here for." I said and smiled to myself. I would always be there to make her feel better. I would make sure of it.

______________________________________

RPOV

Jake carried me back into the house. Before I knew it had fallen asleep in his arms as usual. I woke up the next morning missing the warm arms that had surrounded me when I fell asleep. I looked around my room. Alice had already redecorated it several times since I had lived there. For the time being it was pale purple with a lush white carpet and my dad's old four poster bed with the black metal roses. Alice had insisted that we should get me a new bed but I wanted to keep it. There was a rose missing but when I asked my dad about it he said it was a long story and he might tell me when I was older. I walked out of the room into the small kitchen where my mom and dad sat at the table talking and probably waiting for me to wake up.

"Hello sweetie," my mom called. I ran up to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. I gave my dad and a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table.

"How did you sleep love?" Dad asked. He probably knew already considering that he could read my thoughts. Almost on cue he chuckled. He shoot a quick glance at my mother too quick for her to catch. We both knew that she always felt left out when we had our mental conversations. So for her benefit we talked out loud.

"I slept fine thank you." I smiled towards my mom.

"Do you want to have breakfast now or go hunting with us later?" She knew that i preferred hunting to food but her and Grandpa always tried to get me to eat human food. Some of the food wasn't too bad but mostly it just tasted like cardboard.

"I'll just hunt with Jake later." Mom looked awkwardly at dad.

"Actually we wanted to have a family day today. Just you me and Ed..uh..dad. We can take you hunting in a bit if you'd like."

"Sure that sounds fun!" We haven't had a family day in a while. I still see them everyday but Jakes always there. Not that I mind at all. Whenever Jake's not there I feel a little sad. I never really understood why and I meant to ask him about it but as soon as he showed up all of the sadness went away and I forgot.

"Let me just get dressed and we can go."

"Alice picked out an outfit for you, it's in our room." mom called after me. I found a turquoise blue velour track suit on my parents bed. Of course Alice would make me wear a designer outfit to go hunt, I thought as I noticed the multi hundred dollar price tag. I quickly changed and went outside to meet my parents.

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'll try to update soon and probably will have a few more chapters by tomorrow. I've found that writing these things are addictive. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**All charactors belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sorry for the delayed update I've had a lot of stuff to do before school starts. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Thanks**

**________________________________________________**

JPOV

Shit this was going to be worse then I thought. It's only been three hours and I already feel like there's a gaping hole in my chest. How can a four year old do this to me? Wolfing it was probably the easiest solution. Letting my animalistic instincts take over would hopefully ease the stress and if not it was still better then sitting in my old living room thinking of all the things that could go wrong when I'm not there. I walked out of the house that I had grew up in and walked into the nearby woods. With my sweats in the leather ankle band that I always wore, I phased into the huge russet wolf. It still made me nervous sometimes that the whole wolf thing came so easily to me. Even some of the older wo

lves like Embry still had to get upset when they wanted to phase. For me it just came naturally. I could probably stop phasing whenever I wanted to but that would mean I would start aging again. Just then I felt someone else's presence in my head. Great I had company.

_Hey man long time no talk. _Seth thought.

_Dude I saw you two days ago! _I felt his laughter as I started running to no particular destination. Sometimes this whole "mind reading" thing was weird but at the moment I actually didn't mind the company. Sensing my need for a distraction Seth filled me in with all of the pack's most recent gossip. I had heard most of it already from other wolves or my dad but anything to get my mind off of Nessie was appreciated.

_Bro you got it bad, and she's not even your girlfriend yet. Not looking forward to that. _Seth snickered in response to my thoughts.

_You know I don't think of her like that at all. I mean she's only four. _Well technically she wasn't even that.

_Physically. _He snorted. Crap I didn't like where this was going. It was getting more and more obvious that Nessie's brain was maturing way faster then the rest of her. One of my worst fears was that she would have a teenager's mind in a ten year old's body. What if she wanted to be with me romantically. There's no way that I could deny her what she wanted, but it would be even worse to be dating a ten year old. Then again it could be worse. What if she didn't want me that way at all. It will never make sense to me why she would want me. Even I thought she deserved better, after all I was just a mechanic, and not even a licensed one at that. There are people in the world who could give her everything she ever wanted at the snap of their fingers.

_Hey man calm down!_ Shit, I forgot about Seth being there. _There's no way that she won't want you, I mean do you see the way she looks at you? Nessie loves you more then anything. _He showed me memories of me and Nessie together in La Push and at the Cullens. Wow I looked happy. I've never noticed how I always have a big stupid grin on my face when I'm with her. The memory that mad me the happiest was one where Nessie was sitting down with Alice in her room listening to her aunt rant about her mother's fashion sense. Even though she never had the choice of picking out her own outfits, it was obvious that Nessie had Bella's style. Because of this Alice was determined to drill it out of her at all costs, which meant daily lectures on the newest trend in Europe and how to create the perfect outfit. Honestly I could care less what Nessie wore, she would always look beautiful to me. During this particular lecture Nessie was bored to tears, but as soon as I walked into the room her face lit up. Wow she looked pretty, no gorgeous.

_And here we go again. _Seth mentally smirked.

_Dude shut up! _It accidentally came out as a command. I would never get used to this Alpha thing. _Sorry man I forgot, you can talk just please choose a different subject. _I rarely use my Alpha power, mostly on Leah because of her anger issues. Luckily she's gotten a bit better with the whole being purposely mean thing. Her Embry and Quil were sorta friends now even.

_Speak of the devil... _Seth said as we both felt another mind join into our conversation.

_And he shall appear. _Quil laughed as he finished the thought.

_Hey you got a break from Claire duty? _I mad fun of him at the amount of time he spent with her, even though I knew that I was worse with Nessie. The only reason Seth and Leah didn't think we were crazy pedophiles was that they had seen into our thoughts and saw the love that we had for our imprints.

_Yep. Today we played dress up. _Quil embarrassingly thought of himself wearing the bunny ears that she had made for him. _I love that girl to death but sometimes I'm jealous of you and Ness, Jake. Has she ever made you play dress up?_

_Nope but Alice has. _I thought back to our last shopping trip. I was in the dressing room for two hours trying on practically everything in the men's department because Alice was determined to find something that wouldn't be to short on me. Unfortunately for her most stores don't have clothes that fit a six foot eight guy. Luckily for me though I was allowed to keep my old sweats until she found something to replace them, not that it would take her to long, but maybe by then I could find a good place to stash them so she can't throw them away.

_Hah good luck with that. _Seth thought. _Remember when Bella tried to hide her old pajamas from her. She found them in twenty minutes. _A few weeks ago Bella decided to rebel against Alice's "only to be worn once" rule and keep a pair of her favorite PJ's. She hid them in Nessie's closet hoping that since her daughter was a blind spot to Alice they would be safe. It worked at first too, but then Alice found out Bella's secret and searched through Nessie's room until she found them.

_Dude besides the constant leech smell the Cullen's house seems awesome, _Quil thought.

_It's weird I hardly notice it anymore. _As long as I was with Nessie I was happy. Shit this whole "distracting" thing was not working.

_Sorry I couldn't be more help man, it's not my fault your world practically revolves around her. _Seth said a little bitterly. He was one of the only wolves left that hadn't imprinted, not that he hadn't tried. If he kept it up he would be one of the biggest "players" in La Push. Not that he was being a jerk to anyone but after one date with a girl if he hadn't imprinted he would move on. But being Seth he never left anyone completely. He had become good friends with almost every girl he's ever gone on a date with. He was a natural little Mr. Popular.

_Hah, yeah right! _Seth laughed.

_Bro seriously your friends with every girl in our school. Not that it's saying much since there's only like fifty of them but still. _Quil said. He showed Seth memories of all the times he had seen him during lunch surrounded by a crowed of pretty girls.

_Not my fault man. Plus their just friends. _He emphasized the word "friends."

_Friendship for you anyway. _Quil snorted. I laughed along with them. It's been a while since we've had some decent guy time together, with me and Quil always on imprint duty and Seth being in school.

_Aw Jakey's getting sentimental. _I heard another voice chime in.

_Hey Leah. _The three of us said.

_Hello boys. Miss me? _She laughed.

_Terribly. _I thought dully. I felt Leah's frustration with me and braced myself for her rage at my sarcasm.

_Hey guys think peace! We don't need to start any fights! _Seth pleaded. He always played peacemaker. _That's my job. _He added in.

_No worries Baby Bro I won't hurt your precious Alpha._

_Leah. _I warned. Not that it would come to a physical fight but I wasn't in the mood to think of any clever insults.

_Hey guys I'm gunna go get back to Claire duty. Don't have too much fun without me. _Quil thought as he shifted back.

_Well now its just back to the original three. _Leah thought smugly. She loved that she was part of the pack before everyone else besides Seth. Being away from Sam was the best thing that had happened to her. She was noticeably happier and even went back to school so she could get a medical degree eventually.

_All I have to do now is stop phasing. _She thought bitterly.

_Don't worry sis you'll get there. _Seth said with his usual optimism. _I'm gunna head back guys I gotta study for a test I have tomorrow. See you later Jake and see you at home Leah._

_Bye bro. _I thought as he shifted.

_I'm phasing back too Jake I just wanted to check in with everyone. Talk to you later._ And she was gone. Great alone again, just what I needed.

I had been running the whole time and now I had no idea where I was. I smelled cooler mountain air. Somehow I had ended up back in the clearing that we fought the new borns in last year. Something else had happen there this winter but I refuse to think of that. Even the glimmer of thought that I could have lost everything that day would tear me up inside a hundred times more then I already was. How did everything always go back to Nessie? I really need to work on my displacement activities. I decided to run back up to the camping spot where me Bella and Edward had stayed the night before the new born attack. As a ran I couldn't help but thinking how weird it was to be back up there. It made me think about how different life had been back then. I had some delusion that I could convince Bella to choose me and leave the vampire world completely. Boy I was happy that I had been rejected, never thought I would say that. Ugh I can't take this I need to at least see Nessie, even if she can't see me. I just need to make sure she's safe and in one piece. I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen's house, Hopefully I could catch her before they went out hunting.

**Hope you liked it. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

** Sorry for the delay. With school starting and a family emergency there's been no time to write. I know it is a shorter chapter but it's full or drama. Sorry about the cliffhanger and I'll try to update the next chapter sooner rather then later. Read and Review!**

EPOV

The most beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked up at me as we walked out the door to go hunting. One of the two things that I missed about human Bella was her eyes. The other was the beautiful rose color her cheeks turned when she blushed. Luckily both of those things had been inherited by our daughter. Bella insisted that she looked like me but I could see the similarities between the two. Renesme had her mothers lips and eyes of course. Just then Renesme put her small hand to arm, _Can you carry me daddy?_

"Of course love." Bella looked at us with confusion and then sighed. She refused to say it but she always got annoyed when I had conversations with someone in my head. I chuckled and grabbed her hand using the smile that she claims "dazzles" her. All frustration instantly vanished from her gorgeous face as her features filled with joy. I still wonder how I was able to find such an angel right in the middle of hell.

_Ugh here we go again. _Nessie thought as I saw her view of me and Bella.

We were looking at each other with faces full of love. I tried to block out my daughters thoughts as I chuckled and took Bella's hand, leading her out into the woods.

We ran for about twenty minutes and found ourselves near the Canadian border. The mountain lion population up here was booming so we figured it would be a good place to start. I put Nessie carefully on the ground and she ran off to go hunt on her own for a little. Bella dropped her shield to show me her concern with our daughters new independence.

_She's not even a year old and Renesme's already growing apart from us. _Bella thought.

I felt my face tense as I thought about the research Carlisle and I have been doing since the Volturi's visit. He purposely didn't mention the speed of her maturity mentally. We hoped that she would stay around the same age mentally that she was physically but, there was a possibility that she could end up being a full adult in a twelve year old's body. After all she developed the brain of a ten year old in a few months.

"Try not to worry about it too much love, after all she will always be our daughter and after all we have all of eternity together." She sighed and began to hunt.

I let my vampiric senses take over as i searched for food. Caught the scent of a mountain lion about twenty miles north. I sprinted at full speed to my prey and before it could even acknowledge my presence it was drained. Suddenly I sensed another presence of someone behind me. It was a different scent from Bella's or Renesme's.

_Do not attack._ The stranger thought. I turned around to see a beautiful young women standing in front of me. She had long straight auburn hair and brilliant red eyes. I immediately recognized her from the our meeting with the Volturi. She was one of the witnesses that they had brought along.

_My name is Nehalennia. I am here to warn you about the Volturi. They believe that your family's coven has become too strong and must be removed. Because of their very public defeat over your daughter's fate, Aro is trying to convince Caius that they should wait until your family has committed a crime but, when they are the makers or the laws it has little meaning. Their latest tactic is to say that you have been living in this residence for to long and it has become a threat to expose our existence._

"How do you know this?" I spoke in barely a whisper.

I was in shock. I knew that the Volturi wanted us out of the way but, had all of their morals, their supposed justice fail them?

_After your family's trial they starting killing all of the witnesses. They did not know though of my power. I can become invisible to the eye and, in some cases the the mind. So even if they sent Demetri to track me he could not find me. Not that he needed to look far. I stayed there, following them back to their castle, listening to their plans. I wanted to help your family after seeing the corruption in your prosecution and the Volturi clan. I also noticed that one of my former friends was with your family in the field. I was originally part of Siobhan's coven in Ireland, but parted from my friends many centuries ago. Once I had the information I needed from the Volturi I came here as fast as I could._

"What can we do. Is there any hope of avoiding another trial?"

Please if there is a god let there be hope, I thought to myself.

_Yes there is hope. You and your family must leave Forks and travel else where. Try not to stay in one area for more then a few years or else they will attempt at doing this again. Your family needs to make arrangements to move today before their plans are finalized. I will make sure they hear of your departure. Good bye and good luck._

And with that she was gone, invisible once again.

I stood there frozen for a fraction of a second not sure what to think and then I ran back to were I left my family. I would wait to tell Bella. Nessie shouldn't have to know about the situation just yet.

"Bella." I called in a uncharacteristically loud voice. With our hearing even a whisper could be heard miles away, but at the moment I wasn't thinking logically.

I just needed to get my family out of here as fast as possible. I would carry them both out if it would mean that we could get home a second of a fraction sooner. Half a second later Bella emerged from behind the trees. She saw the look on my face and stiffened immediately.

"What's wrong?" I restrained myself from telling her everything. I would have to wait until Nessie was our of hearing range.

"We need to leave. Now. All of us. We have to move, maybe New Hampshire, or Alaska, but we need to leave Forks."

"But Charlie, and Jake and the pack?" She stammered.

"I'll explain later but we need to leave. Tonight or tomorrow. Where's Nessie?" Just as I said her name she appeared from the trees.

"What's going on daddy?" She asked nervously. I saw my expression through her thoughts. The crazed man was back and in full swing.

I tried to relax my facial muscles as I said, "We need to go home. It's important sweetie. We're going to have to move rather quickly." Hopefully that response wouldn't worry her as much as the reality.

Bella was looking at me curiously. I quickly glanced at her as if to say that I would explain later. She understood and walked over to stand by my side. I had to protect her or else there would be no life.

"What about Jake, can he come?" Nessie looked at me with a frightened expression.

"He is welcome to but we have to get home now. Lets go." I picked her up and grabbed Bella's hand as a started running as fast as I could. Carlise needs to know about this and why didn't Alice see this in her visions.

Nehalennia warning most likely saved our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

JPOV

I was in the Cullen's backyard within ten minutes. I would have gotten there faster but on the way I had some sort of mental argument with myself, trying to think why I was deliberately ignoring Edward's instructions. And then I thought, what the hell happened to me. Wasn't it my life's goal to make this guys life, or whatever it is, hell only a few months ago. Then I remembered who I was running to and that if I want her in my life, Edward need to not want to kill me. Which goes back to why the hell was I not listening to him? After thinking that Nessie's face popped in to my head and I started to sprint.

Crap. Apparently that little stop made me miss them, only by a bit thought. The scent was still fresh they couldn't be too far off. Hopefully if I got lucky, Ness will be hunting further away from her parents so then I can just see her and go, with dealing with Edward or worse Bella. Bella, my best friend, my future mother in-law. Ugh that's just weird. I'm really hoping I can put that off for a few more years. I know that she was still having issues dealing with Nessie's attachment to me. I guess I can understand with the whole "mom should always be your number one" thing, but I never really got it since mom wasn't around. The last thing I want is for Nessie to miss out on anything. Just then I caught her scent, the most beautiful smell in the world. It was very floral, roses and blossoms maybe. There was more but its just indescribable sweetness. Not the sickly sweet of the other vamps, just perfect. I followed her scent into the woods and found that she decided to hunt separately from her parent, for once I caught a lucky break. I ran even faster now deeper and deeper and finally saw a small figure sitting on a rock. She was wearing a matching blue green sweatshirt and pants with her hair in a braid. I chuckled at the fact that Alice picked out hunting outfits for everyone and Nessie hearing my laugh turned around and jumped with surprise.

"Jake! I missed you. Does daddy know you're here?" Dammit I left my pants in La Push. I didn't want to walk around completely naked so I just shook my head for a "no."

"Oh, okay I'm sure I'll find something to fill my head with before I go back." I rolled my eyes. It's bad enough that they all have super hearing but to be able to read everyone's thoughts, lets just say there were practically no secrets in the Cullen's house.

"Jake you're gunna be mad, actually I'm mad too, but I gotta go meet my parents before they get angry. You know them always over protective." I gave out a quiet whimper. Why did she have to leave already?

"Aw, Jake. I'll call you later okay? Love you." In response I gave her a lick on the cheek and let out a wolfy laugh. She smiled her bright teeth and began to run back to her parents. As great as it felt to see her it was still sad to watch bronze curls disappear into the trees.

Back to plan A, distractions. I guess I could make a trip back to La Push to pick up my clothes. Maybe even hang out with my dad. Wow that sounded lame, but really who cares it's not like I have any girls to impress.

___

"Hey Billy." I called as I walked into the small house. Billy was sitting in our tiny living room watching a football game as usual. He normally waits to see them at Charlie's with his flat screen but since I'm practically always busy with wolf stuff and Rachel is out with Paul, our little TVs been getting a lot more use.

"Hello Jake, long time no see." Wow I've been here for thirty seconds and already a guilt trip. That might be a new record.

"Don't over exaggerate Billy. I saw you two days ago. Remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah okay. I miss you though son. You end up spending all of your time over at the Cullen's. I know why but still its gets pretty quiet around here." Billy loved Ness as much as anyone else but I think deep down he was mad that I imprinted on her. Mostly because of the fact that since he was a kid "vampires are evil" has been drilled into his head.

"Sorry, I'll try to visit yo some more." He probably just wants me to play chaffer for him like I did when I was younger.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Sure, Sure." Just then my cell phone range. I'd never had one of these things before and honestly I would be better off without it. I was great with any technology that had to do with cars but besides that I was hopeless. The Cullens got me a cell phone because they said it would be easier to contact me if there was an emergency. At first they gave me one of those fancy iPhones but, I couldn't figure out the touch screen so I went with Bella to the store to find the simplest phone they made, and with Nessie's help I could semi-understand how to work it.

I looked at the caller ID and saw Edward's name. Crap this wasn't good. He'd probably call to yell at me for going to see Ness earlier. I braced myself and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible just in case.

"Jacob you have to come to our home right away. It's an emergency." My heart stopped. My thoughts immediately went to the Volturi. Did they come back for Nessie? Was a fight about to break out again? Did it already?

"Is Renesme okay?" My voice was ragged with angry and fear.

"Yes at the moment she is fine but you need to come here so I can explain it to you as well as everyone else." My breathing eased a little, but only a bit. We were obviously still in danger of some sort.

"Okay I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Hurry." And the line went dead. I shoved the phone in my pocket and started to aim for the door.

"You're leaving already?" Billy called from the living room.

"Emergency. Have to go to the Cullen's." Billy perked up.

"Should I tell the pack?"

"Not sure. I need to know what's going on first. See you later Billy." I wasn't thinking straight. I just needed to be near Nessie, to make sure that no one or thing could hurt her as long as I was there.

___

The Cullen's happy living room was replaced by a statue garden. The entire family stood in various parts of the room all frozen. I heard Nessie's hummingbird heart upstairs in Edward's old room, no doubt trying to ease drop on the conversation that was about to start down stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"You know as much as any of us." Bella glared at Edward.

"I wanted to tell everyone at once." He sounded exhausted. Whatever the hell is going on it must be tearing him apart inside.

Edward sighed and began, "Early today while we were hunting I was greeted by a former member od the Irish cover. Her name was Nehalennia and she was there the day of our trial with the Volturi. After their defeat the Volturi killed all of the witnesses," Esme let out a small gasp of horror, "because of an ability to make herself completely invisible and intractable Nehalennia was able to stay with the Volturi long enough to hear what they were planning in retaliation."

My heart stopped. We were never going to be safe, any of us. What would this mean? Would we have to hide Nessie away from the world forever? There was no doubt in my mind I could protect her but I didn't want her cooped up for her whole life. If that's what it took for her to be safe though. Then I would do it.

Edward, hearing my thoughts looked at me. "Hopefully it won't have to come to that. Nehalennia told me that the Volturi were planning on attacking us based on the accusation that we had endangered the vampire world's existence by staying in this town for too long. If we move far away immediately though before these plans are finalized this all can be avoided, for now at least."

"That doesn't make sense! The Volturi have been living in the same place for hundreds of years." Jasper blurted out.

"It doesn't need to make sense anymore. They have become power hungry and lost their original meaning over the years." Carlisle said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking.

"Why don't we just fight them and get it over with?" Emmet said with his usual blunt self. Honestly I liked that plan but first we needed to get Ness as far away as possible from them. To just get rid of them now would be perfect though. I would love to rip apart anyone who's ever threatened Ness.

"It might come to that eventually but we need to try and put it off, at least until Nessie is older." Edward said now pacing around the room. Bella remained silent. Could a vampire go into shock? She had the most to lose out of the Cullens by leaving here. I hadn't even began to think about what I would say to the pack. I had to go with them though, I couldn't even make it a day without seeing Nessie.

"For now we need to just get out of Forks. I think New Hampshire would be the best place for us. That way we can still retain semi normal lives for now. And after a few years we can move again so they have nothing on us." Clearly Edward has been thinking about this a lot.

"Jacob you are welcome to accompany us, but we understand if you have too much tying you down to La Push."

"No, I'm going where Nessie goes." I grunted. I think I was in denial that this was happening. I've never even been further then North California, how was I going to travel across the continent. Leah was going to kill me too but, I there was no way I could live without Ness in my life.

"Okay, well we want to leave by tomorrow evening, if you need more time to prepare we can book you a later flight." Everyone began to disperse, calling the airport, gathering moving boxes.

"Sounds good," I managed to speak. What the hell is going on? Why is this all happening so fast?

"I know this is overwhelming but it must be done. I'll have your tickets dropped off later tonight. I think you need to get home before you pass out." Edward said and then he went of to find Bella who had managed to slip out of the room without notice.

The run home was a blur. I was alone in my head and with this mental state it was not a good thing. I reached my house and sat down on the couch. I could hear Billy's soft snores in the other room. How long had I been standing in the Cullen's living room? Minutes, hours? I couldn't tell. I looked around the familiar house and realized I was leaving it for good. My family, my friends and the life I had always known, gone within a second. I felt the darkness pulling me under.

**Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger, I'll try to update soon. Hope you liked it! Read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**I know it's a little late, there's been a ton to do recently. Hope you guys like it, I'll try to update again soon! R&R**

JPOV

My eyes filled with bright light as I finally woke up. What time was it? How long was I asleep? I was stiff so probably a while. I noticed a movement in the corner of my eye.

"Crap!" I said as snapped my head around to see Bella sitting on the floor next to the couch. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was asleep.

With her eyes still closed she said, "Hello Jacob." She looked tired even though it was impossible for her to be.

"Are you okay Bells?" I knew she wasn't but at this point I just didn't know what to say anymore. She exhaled slowly and turned to face me.

"No, not really." If she could have cried she would be. Ignoring my nose's protest I gave her a big bear hug. We just stayed there for a few minutes, neither of us having any idea what we were going to do. Then Bella finally asked the question we both knew she was really here to find out.

"Are you coming with us?" What the else was I going to do? Live without my purpose in life? I started shaking at the thought. No, I would follow her around the world and back if I had to without a second thought. The pack though, I can't just leave them.

"I have to talk to the pack but, I don't think I can live without her in my life."

"I know what you mean." She started nervously combing her hands through her hair. For the first time in months it was just me and Bella hanging out, if it weren't for her smell and gracefulness I would have completely forgotten the whole leech thing. As usual she was somehow in tune with my thoughts.

"It was a lot simpler then wasn't it?"

"If you can call a love triangle between a vamp and a mutant dog simple," I scoffed. "Even if it was less to deal with I'm still happier now"

"Yeah me too." She rubbed her eyes as to wipe away the tears that would never come.

"I better go talk to the pack. You guys have any idea when you are leaving?"

"Edward wants to leave tonight but Carlisle is trying to get him to stay one more day so we could explain what is going on to Charlie." At the thought of her dad Bella hugged her knees to her chest. "We're not sure what to tell him," She whispered so quiet I could barely hear her.

"He still is in complete oblivion about the whole vamp thing?" I knew that he knew she changed but wasn't sure if anyone had decided to fill him in a bit more. The man was bound to get curious eventually.

"No he doesn't know anything. I think we're just going to have to tell him that there is an emergency and we are moving. If he asks anything else I'll take it from there. Hopefully he won't though. I don't know how to explain to him his newlywed daughter is part or the eternally damned."

"Yeah not sure how to help you there Bell's. All I know is he loves you no matter what you are."

"I hope you're right. You better go talk to the pack. Seth called three times last night."

"Crap I missed my patrol," Leah's gunna kill me, not that this latest news would have a different effect.

"Don't worry I told him that you were fine and just overwhelmed and that you would explain the rest. I figured you would want to be the one to fill them in." Oh great, just keep reminding me. Well, it's probably better if they hear it from me, I hope.

"Thanks Bells, I owe you."

"Don't mention it," She turned and walked towards the door, "Jacob I really hope you work this out. Your part of our family and I don't think I can handle this without you." It only took two steps to go across the room and wrap my arms around her tiny frame.

"Thanks Bella, I need you too. And don't worry I'll get this sorted out. At this point there's no way I could let you guys leave without me."

"Love you Jake. Now go talk to your pack before they send out a search party."

"Sure, sure love you too." And like so many times before she walked out my door, but this time instead of getting into her old Chevy truck that I rebuilt for her she went into Alice's yellow Porsche. Wow things had changed and they were only going to get even more different. I need to go find my pack. I walked to my backyard at the edge of the woods. I finally let all the stress and fear I've been feeling take over my body. I felt myself shaking furiously and my shape began to transform.

______________________________________

I ran around the La Push woods for about an hour before I felt someone else's thoughts flow into mine.

_Hey Embry._

_Hey bro. _I tried as hard as I could to block out my thoughts. _I need to talk to the pack about something hold on._

I howled to call everyone into the woods and started running towards a small clearing near First Beach where everyone was waiting.

_What's going on now? _Leah's thoughts filled my head.

_It's hard to explain. _I let down the wall that was blocking all my thoughts and showed them what had happened last night and this morning.

I suddenly heard four gasps.

_Jake what the hell are you following that leech across the country for? _Leah growled at me.

_Hey cool it!_ I used my alpha voice to try and keep the peace.

_When are you guys going? _Quil asked solemnly. He of all people could understand why I needed to do this. Me and him were the only two to imprint in the pack so far. He saw the unbreakable connection that I had with Ness.

_Dude we all get it don't worry. It's not like we can't see what you think of her. _Seth snorted, trying to ease the mood as usual.

_Thanks guys. I'm not sure when I'm leaving but the Cullens are going tomorrow I think. I'll probably have to follow a few days late, I have a lot to organize._

_Are we still going to, you know, have the pack? _Embry finally asked the question we all had been dreading, especially Leah. We could all feel the anxiousness in her thoughts. The last thing she wanted to do was return to Sam's pack.

_Well, I think we can at least try to. You guys can probably still hear me in wolf form all the way in New Hampshire right?_

_Wanna bet?_

_Embry, totally not the time. _Seth rolled his eyes.

_Do you guys think you can handle being one short? _I was trying to stay on topic as much as I could. I had way to many things to get ready to be playing around. Not that I wouldn't kill to be able to be carefree for a few hours.

_We'll manage. _Leah was all of a sudden in a better mood, I guess us not ending our pack helped.

_It's not gunna be the same bro. _Seth normally wagging tail was between his legs now. Crap don't make me feel worse then I do.

_Sorry but it's true._

_I'm still gunna be shifting everyday. I need to if I ever want Nessie to catch up with me. _No one knows how many years that will take. At least she was growing fast, Quil was stuck with a full twelve year childhood.

_Wouldn't miss it for the world. _Quil responded to my thought.

_This is Turing into a fucking after school special. _Leah snorted.

_Hey chill guys._ Seth stepped in between me and Leah. The peace maker as always.

_I am perfectly "chill" Seth. Besides we need to get back on topic. Jacob what are we going to do about the pack? _Leah looked at me fiercely.

Shit, I still hadn't figured that out completely. Four sets of eyes looked at me confidently and one almost threatening. Leah needed this to work out. The others didn't have as much as risk, if worst came to worse they could just rejoin Sam's pack. Leah had too much pride to do that after all this time, and if she somehow was forced to through our weird wolf rules, she would blame me. I exhaled slowly, attempting at giving myself an extra few seconds to think.

_We're gunna try to keep the pack. We can do a trial run with me over in New Hampshire and if that doesn't work I'll either appoint a new alpha or you guys can rejoin with Sam's pack. _Leah looked like she was about to argue but Seth cut her off.

_That sounds reasonable. Leah I think you should phase back, you guys too Jake probably needs time to think. _Everyone but Leah nodded and went their separate ways back to their homes. Leah gave me a fleeting look and ran off in the opposite direction. A few minutes later I was truly alone, but I welcomed it. Now there was no one to hide my fear from, my anger.

Thinking about the future was painful but I had to, before I went numb trying to hold it back.

I was leaving everything I had ever known to a completely new place with people who I once considered my enemies. Once, I thought. They weren't my enemies anymore. When I saw Esme kind face I didn't think of ways to attack, I thought of my mom. Even Blondie was more bearable then before. Thinking about Billy though was not pleasant. Almost my whole life he had been depending on me to take care of him. As much as he annoys me it's hard to imagine life without him. I figured that I would have to face it eventually but I didn't know how soon eventually would come.

It's to protect Nessie, that was what was driving me to do this. Her safety. I would do anything to keep her safe even if it meant leaving her. I would probably spend the rest of my abnormally long life curled up in a ball but if she was happy it would be worth it. One thing for sure, if the Volturi want to hurt her in anyway I will be there fighting for her.

I would always be fighting for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

NPOV

I was trying to catch the scent of a deer about fifty feet from me when I heard a bark behind me. It wasn't a normal bark like an animal though it was more of a laugh. I smiled to myself knowing who it was immediately.

I turned around squealing, "Jake! I missed you. Does daddy know you're here?" He shook his head "No." Of course daddy didn't know, this was supposed to be family day and as much as Jake is part of the family I'm pretty sure he just meant blood related, well sorta.

"Oh, okay I'm sure I'll find something to fill my head with before I go back." Jake lowered his head so I could see him roll his eyes. Even as a wolf I understood everything he was thinking.

Back further in the woods I could here my parents talking. I couldn't understand what about but I definitely heard their voices and they sounded tense.

"Jake you're gunna be mad, actually I'm mad too, but I gotta go meet my parents before they get angry. You know them always over protective." He let out a whimper that I was pretty sure he didn't mean for me to hear.

"Aw, Jake. I'll call you later okay? Love you." I was about to leave when he gave me a kiss, well lick, on the cheek and laughed again. I left with a huge smile on my face. I missed Jake all day today. I love my parents but it seems different with Jake. He's my best friend but its like I physically need him there with me.

I finally got close enough to my parent to be able to hear what they were saying.

"I'll explain later but we need to leave. Tonight or tomorrow. Where's Nessie?" Daddy sounded like he was panicking.

"What's going on daddy?" I said as I emerged from the trees. I could see him trying to get his poker face together but he wasn't doing to well.

"We need to go home. It's important sweetie. We're going to have to move rather quickly." He looked like there was more to say. Why isn't he telling me, daddy tells me everything. Even mommy was looking confused.

Wait if we have to move what about Jake. Maybe that's what he was hiding, that Jake couldn't come. My eyes widened with fear. I couldn't even imagine living without Jake there, it wouldn't really be living.

"What about Jake, can he come?" I tried to keep my voice calm but I don't think that I was fooling anyone.

"He is welcome to but we have to get home now. Lets go." I began breathing again. Before I could say anything else daddy picked me up and began running towards home.

___________________

The run home was silent. We ran swiftly and within minutes we were back at the main house. Mommy stayed in the living room and daddy brought me up into his old room.

"Renesme you have to stay in here for a little while okay?" He placed me down on the King sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Why? Please tell me what is going on." I felt like I was going to start crying. This is obviously bad and like before it was probably my fault.

"This is not your fault, never think that. I will tell you after I speak to the rest of the family. We need to get some things sorted out first." By the look on his face I could tell that he was being honest.

"Okay. Love you daddy."

"I love you too, I'll be back up here later." And with that he was gone. I sat on the bed for about fifty seconds before I started pacing, trying to think of the different possibilities of what was happening. It probably had to do with the Volturi, I mean what else could threaten us? But why would they come back, and so soon? Who else could hurt us?

Why was I even thinking of what was going on when I could just listen to what daddy was saying to everyone else? My ears were not as strong as everyone else's but they were strong enough to hear through the floor. I lay down on the thick golden carpet and pressed my ear to the floor.

I suddenly heard Jacob's voice. He was here too? Was I the only one being left out of this?

"What's going on?" He sounded scared. Jake never gets scared.

"You know as much as any of us." Mommy spoke next. So daddy didn't even tell her. This is not making me feel better. It must be really bad.

"I wanted to tell everyone at once." Daddy sounded sad, not even sad utterly depressed.

"Early today while we were hunting I was greeted by a former member of the Irish cover. Her name was Nehalennia and she was there the day of our trial with the Volturi. After their defeat the Volturi killed all of the witnesses," Esme let out a small gasped, "because of an ability to make herself completely invisible and intractable Nehalennia was able to stay with the Volturi long enough to hear what they were planning in retaliation."

There was silence downstairs. The only thing that I could hear was Jacob's heart beating furiously.

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that. Nehalennia told me that the Volturi were planning on attacking us based on the accusation that we had endangered the vampire world's existence by staying in this town for too long. If we move far away immediately though before these plans are finalized this all can be avoided, for now at least." Daddy responded to someone's thoughts. I didn't know who's but I was thinking the same thing. Would it come to a fight?

"That doesn't make sense! The Volturi have been living in the same place for hundreds of years." Jasper said so quickly I could barely make out the words.

"It doesn't need to make sense anymore. They have become power hungry and lost their original meaning over the years." Grandpa Carlisle rarely spoke badly of anyone. He had even told me that he used to be part of the Volturi many years ago. I was letting my thoughts wonder to much, I need to concentrate on what's going on. Why hadn't Jake spoken yet? Was he still there? I listened for his heart beat to check and sure enough I heard him. His heart was fluttering with adrenaline.

"Why don't we just fight them and get it over with?" Emmet, always ready to fight. Of course thats what he wanted to do. When in doubt, jump head first.

Daddy sighed and continued, "It might come to that eventually but we need to try and put it off, at least until Nessie is older." My heart froze. So it was my fault, or at least I was making it worse. Why wait, then they can just get stronger. If it weren't for me then we could attack them while they were weaker.

"For now we need to just get out of Forks. I think New Hampshire would be the best place for us. That way we can still retain semi normal lives for now. And after a few years we can move again so they have nothing on us." Daddy wanted us to run.

"Jacob you are welcome to accompany us, but we understand if you have too much tying you down to La Push." My breathing eased a little. Daddy had said that Jake could come with us before but hearing it again seemed to reassure me. But what if Jacob didn't want to? How did I know that he needed me as much as I needed him? I don't even understand it. When he's happy, I'm happy, when he's sad, I'm sad. He had a whole life here though, I couldn't ask him to leave it behind.

"No, I'm going where Nessie goes." He sounded like he was in pain. This was my fault I was causing this. I felt like crying again.

"Okay, well we want to leave by tomorrow evening, if you need more time to prepare we can book you a later flight." I didn't hear what else daddy said. I heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door. I sprang off the floor and back onto the bed.

"Come in" I called. Mommy walked in the room. She looked like she would be crying if she could. In a blur she was by my side her arms wrapped around me.

"Are you okay love?" I wanted to say yes but I couldn't bring myself to lie. I showed her how I was feeling, sad, angry, scared but still hopeful that we would all be together where ever we were going to be. She squeezed me tighter.

"It's going to get worked out Renesme, don't worry we will all be fine." We just sat their on the bed for what seemed like hours. Daddy entered the room within minutes, joining us on the bed. Our little family was together and that's what was important. Daddy sighed and looked intensely into mommy's eyes. I knew he loved us more then anything and would do whatever it takes to keep us both safe. He squeezed my hand as if to agree with my thoughts.

"We need to start getting ready." He said after a long silence.

"Where is Jake?" It was almost instinctive to ask.

"He went to get some things sorted out in La Push." Why did he want to follow me across the country? It would kill me inside if he didn't but I felt guilty for taking away the only life he's ever known.

"Your mind is beyond your years, Renesme. Trust me though, for Jacob it's not much of a life if you're not there." Somehow daddy always knew what to say. Relief washed through my body.

Let's go help get everything together." Mommy spoke fro the first time since daddy came in. They were probably having a mental conversation but finally decided to include me. We walked down the grand staircase to see the living room almost completely filled with boxes. It couldn't have been more then fifteen minutes, how was the room already almost completely packed?

The couch and the chairs had been moved outside along with my dad's grand piano. The books and trinkets around the room had been placed in various boxes and the paintings were all stacked against the wall. Alice skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Go pack up the cottage. Oh and Bella don't plan on keeping everything we're sorting stuff out once we get to New Hampshire." Then she ran off to the kitchen to help organize more things to put away. Knowing Alice and Esme we were bound to get all new furniture to go with our new house.

Daddy chuckled for the first time since we went hunting, "Probably true. Esme is upstairs now talking to a relater."

Mommy smiled tentatively. We all went to our cottage and began to get our things together. Mom and dad worked more on the heavier items and I did the clothes and kitchen wear. Thanks to our speed it was all done within a little less then an hour. I sat in my now bare room reading a book that had been left behind. It was an original copy of Gone With The Wind. That was one of my favorite books at the moment. I finish books so fast that as soon as I establish my favorite, I find another one. This book seemed suitable to what was going on at the moment, even though Scarlet O'Hara was driven from her home by war not power hungry vampires.

I was just on the sixth chapter when my mommy knocked on the door and stepped in.

"What are you reading sweetie" She peered over my shoulder to try and see the words on the page.

"Gone With the Wind"

"That's fitting," I heard her say quietly to herself, she probably didn't mean for me to hear.

"So what is going on?" I finally asked.

"Well,we are leaving within one to two days. Your father wants to leave tonight but we are trying to convince him that we can stay another forty-eight hours or so."

"And Jake?"

"I was just going to go to La Push and see what his situation was. I hope he is coping okay." I bowed my head in shame. I've been saying this over and over again all day, this is my fault. As if she had read my thoughts mommy brushed her fingers through my hair and held me close to her.

"You know he willingly do anything for you, he is not being forced or pressured into this."

"I know but I still feel bad about it."

"Sometimes I think you are too much like me for your own good," She chuckled. I sensed a hint of nervousness in her laugh though, mommy was trying to hide how worried she was about this from me.

"Can I come with you to see Jake?"

"No ,I think you should stay around and help a little more, you'll see plenty of him later don't worry love." I pouted at first but then thought that maybe mommy needed some time alone with her friend. Though I hated sharing I knew it was necessary.

"Okay mommy. I love you,"

"Love you too, Renesme." She gave me one last squeeze and went out the door. Suddenly I was exhausted. All of the days events were finally sinking in. With each blink my eyelids grew heavier and before soon I couldn't even keep them open. I gave in and fell asleep on the soft carpet of my now empty room.

**Hope you guys liked it! I know Renesme mind seems to be older then a four year old but it's been hard to try and keep her thoughts simple when all of these things are going on around her. Hopefully it just shows how fast her brain is maturing. I'm going to try and catch up her physical age to her mental within the next few chapters. I'll try to update soon! Read and Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

NPOV

I felt consciousness creeping up on me. How long had I been sleeping? Normally I only need five or six hours but, I felt like I had slept at least ten. I realized I was no longer laying down on the floor but in an abnormally warm chair. As my senses sharpened I realized it wasn't soft chair but Jacob. He must have came to see how I was doing late last night. I was sitting on his lap and he was propped up against the wall fast asleep. I listened for any sign of my parent's around the house, but it was silent. They were probably at the main house with everyone else, me and Jake were the only ones that had to sleep after all.

Looking around my room was just making me sad so I closed my eyes again. My walls were filled with pictures but now they were just blank and all the pictures were in a box somewhere around the house.

I just have to stay positive, I kept telling myself. I could feel my younger mindset whining inside me. My automatic reaction would be to stomp my foot and throw a tantrum, that's what normal kids my "age" would do.

I heard Jake stirring. His arms tightened around as he opened his eye's, as if he was ready to take me and run, almost.

"Morning sleepy," I looked up at his face to see that he was still not fully awake.

"Morning Ness," He said as he yawned, "wow this place is kinda.... eerie."

"Too empty. Have you talked to your pack?" He closed his eyes again, probably thinking about whatever had happened in La Push earlier today.

"Yeah, I talked to them this morning,"He looked out the window, thinking back to their discussion probably.

"And?" I didn't mean to be pushy but I was eager to hear it from him that he was coming with us. I felt horrible about it though. I could see how much pain it was causing him and yet I still wanted him to leave everything and come anyway.

"Well, Leah was pissed but everyone else got it, why I _have_ to go I mean."

"Jake why are you saying that? Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean that you have to come with us." Why was I saying this? Of course he had to be there, my head was screaming. If he wasn't I wouldn't know what to do. I think he could tell what I was thinking my my expression.

"Nessie, I don't want another option and plus you're my best friend, how couldn't I follow you?" Jacob looked like there was more to say but he was trying to restrain himself.

"Jacob, what aren't you telling me?" I could see his thought process in his expression, anger, denial, sadness and finally acceptance.

"Nessie there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

JPOV

"Jacob, what aren't you telling me?" What the hell? Since when is she so perceptive? I blame Bella, this is so her. Crap, I don't think I have it in me to lie to her, but maybe I could just summarize it in a less weird way or something. Yeah cause having uncontrollable pull towards someone is really normal. When I first explained to her the imprinting I just told her that the wolves were always going to be there for their imprints, nothing about the "other half" and soul mates thing. That part was too weird at this point. I mean really she was not even one technically! Plus if it had been that way Edward would have ripped my head off a long time ago. All she knew is that I would always be there for her, which was true. What if she got angry? The last thing I want is for her to feel trapped. But she's about five, how does she even know what any of this means? No, that's lie, she might look five but she is no normal kinder-gardener. I just have to tell her, rip the band-aid off.

I looked down at her and realized that everything I was thinking must have been pretty visible from my expression.

Nessie had that little crease in her forehead, I could tell she was worried about my answer. I hate to see her worried, _especially_ if it was my fault for stressing her out. I took a deep breath and dove off the cliff.

"Nessie there's something I need to tell you." I had to explain it to her in the most non-romantic way as possible. I couldn't even consider her that way right now and I didn't want to freak her out, thinking that I'm some sort of pedophile. I have to choose my words carefully.

* * *

NPOV

He sighed before he began to speak, as if he was going over it in his head.

"You know that you are my imprint right?" He said slowly, watching to see my reaction. I nodded, edging him on.

"What do you know about it?" He knew what I knew, he was the one who told me. I looked up at him questioningly and repeated what her had said to me before.

"You said that the wolves are very devoted to their imprints and will always support them, and that is." I shot a sharp glance at him, I knew there had to be more to the imprint thing, but what did this have to do with us moving?

"Well, there is a little more to it then that. I didn't tell you before but, I think you are mature enough to handle it now." He paused, probably reconsidering telling me, but then he kept going.

"Being devoted to our imprints is a big part of it, but it means more then just being loyal. Think of Quil and Claire for a second. Quil is the perfect "big brother" for Claire. He will do anything for her if, they also get along perfectly despite the age difference. The reason is that our imprints are our other halves, we were made for them. Imprint's don't have to be with the wolf that imprinted on them but it is hard to resist the not only the devotion but the ease of the relationship. I would do anything for you without thinking twice, and it makes me sad when you're not there, like I'm missing the best part of me, but, if you didn't want me in your life then I would leave."

This whole thing sounded just too bizarre. I thought he was kidding until he brought up how he felt when I wasn't around. It took me by shock because I felt the same way when he wasn't there. Like part of my heart had got up and ran away, but when he came back it was as if nothing had happened in the first place.

I felt like I should have been mad, or at least annoyed, but I wasn't. If it were anyone but Jacob I would be upset that I didn't have a choice, even though he said I did it still felt implied that I would pick him. But with Jake I didn't really want a choice, he was my best friend, I could tell him anything and he would understand, sometimes I didn't even need to say anything, he just knew what to do.

"Jake I never want you to leave, you're my best friend." I tried to wrap my arms around his but he was to thick. It didn't matter though because at those words a smile lit up his face.

"That's why I want to come with you, as long as I'm want me there I will be. Even if I get kicked out I'll probably stay there for a while, just in case."

"I will hold you to that Jacob." If I had my way he would never leave. New Hampshire started looking more promising. With Jake there could be tons of new adventures we could go on. I didn't understand why he would think that I wouldn't want him with me. Life without my best friend would be miserable. I smiled up at him. He laughed and picked me up off his lap to stand up.

"Come on Ness, let's go see what the rest of the house is up to." He picked me up and put me on his back and ran to the main house were the rest of my family was.

* * *

As we approached the front of the house I could see all of the boxes piled up around the front porch. It was an uncharacteristically dry day but Alice had set up tarps just in case. I jumped off Jake's back and leaped around the boxes making my way to the front door.

The living room was completely empty. I froze at the doorway in shock. The room seemed much larger then I had originally thought. The emptiness was erie, for the first time the room looked fitting for vampires.

Jake froze as he walked in from behind me.

"Weird isn't it?" He rubbed his eyes so that maybe when he opened them again the happy living room would be in tact.

"Yeah weird," I walked across the room to take a quick look in the kitchen. It was just as empty. That didn't cause as much shock though. The only time we ever used the kitchen was to feed Jake or me if I didn't get to hunt.

"Did they leave without us?" Jake smirked, he was right though, the house seemed completely abandoned.

"Maybe they're upstairs."

"Probably, lets go check." We walked up the grand staircase and heard quiet voices from Carlisle's study. I knocked lightly on the door and Rosalie opened it seconds later. Esme was sitting near the computer probably looking at our new house online, and Carlisle, Jasper and daddy were sitting in a circle deep in discussion. Alice was sitting in the corner of the looking like she was meditating. The rest of the study was bare though. All of the books had been packed up and the pictures wrapped in bubble wrap and put in a neat pile by the door.

"Nessie come look at this" Esme called from the computer. "It's one of my top two choices."

The house, well more like castle, looked straight out of a fairy tale. It was all stone and even had a few turrets. This was the kind of house that every little girl dreamed of living in with her prince charming.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is, isn't it. I was concerned that it might be a little old fashioned but then again so is our family." Esme chuckled, "The other house that I was looking at is a bit more on the modern side but it's very open and lot's of windows. Of course we could add some more to this house to, hmm it would be a good project."

"I think its perfect, plus there's lots of room for Jake and if the pack ever visits they'll have plenty of space." They would need it, it was practically an unwritten rule that you had to be over 6'4 to be in the pack. Even Leah, who was the smallest wolf, is 6'5.

"Well, I think I will go and call the relater."

Alice called from the corner, "He will say they can have it ready in three days, the owners really needed the house to be sold," she went back to meditating, I looked at her questioningly, normally she didn't need to concentrate this hard to get visions.

Hearing my thoughts daddy answered. "She is trying to keep up to date with the Volturi and what will happen once we leave town."

I mouthed "oh" my dad's direction not wanting to break her focus anymore.

"Jacob why don't you take Renesme hunting our last trip got cut short."

"Sounds good, come on kiddo," Jake lifted me up from behind and put me on his shoulders. He was so tall I had to duck to miss the door-frame. Once we got outside he placed me on the ground and starting running towards the woods.

"Race yah!" He yelled to me as he entered the outskirts of the tress.

"Hey you got a head start!" I ran after him giggling for the first time in what felt like weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

It still felt strange to drive up to the small two bedroom house that I had lived in for the past two years, like I was just driving back from an afternoon with Edward after school. But instead of being in my old Chevy truck I was in Alice's yellow Porshce, and high school has been over for almost a year.

I could hear Charlie watching the game from outside. He still didn't know what we were exactly so I wasn't sure what to tell him. Charlie needed to be kept on a need to know basis or else we would have even more issues with the Volturi. I took a deep breath and walked towards to door.

"Dad?" I called as I walked through the doorway. The house hadn't changed in years, it was almost like taking a step back into my old life. Charlie was sitting on the couch with his things from work hung up by the door.

"In here Bells," He said unnecessarily loud. I would never get used to my extra hearing. I was at least twenty feet away but I could hear his heart beat loud and clear. Ugh, hearts, heart beats, blood, bad. I shouldn't think of that especially around Charlie. Just at the thought of the word I could feel the bloodthirsty newborn stir inside of me. I refocused my thoughts and walked into the living-room.

"Hey Dad." I leaned down to give him a n awkward hug. I could see the shock on his face when he touched my cold skin. I quickly, a little too quickly, straightened back up and sat down on the couch next to him.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"Unfortunately not so great."

"What's going on?"

"Dad, do you remember how I said before that I couldn't promise that we wouldn't move?" He let out a long sigh before answering.

"I knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Sorry Dad, I wish we didn't have to but we don't really have a choice anymore."

Charlie started to protest but then stopped and muttered, "Need to know."

"Yeah, but you have to understand that I don't want to. I want you in my life, and Renesme's too, but it's not safe for us to stay."

"When are you leaving?"

"A day or so," I said quietly, I knew this would shock him the most. Charlie's expression was as bad as I imagined. It was a mix of surprise, confusion and sadness.

"Why so soon?"

"Like I said, it's not safe for us here anymore."

"Can I see Renesme before you leave?"

"Of course, and we still plan on keeping in touch."

"You better," he mumbled, "and where are you going anyway?"

"New Hampshire, I might even try to go to some classes at Dartmouth, that is if they still take me."

"They will Bells, they will." I could see him starting to tear up."

"Aw Dad," I gave him another hug.

"I'm fine. I always knew you would leave at some point."

"Sorry Dad." I looked down at my hands, not quite able to look him in the eye.

"You should probably go help pack, it's a lot of stuff to put away in a day."

"You know Alice, it's practically all packed up already."

He let out a quiet chuckle.

"How's Nessie doing with all this?"

"Surprisingly well, I think she's just happy that Jake is going with us." Whoops, was I not supposed to say that. Charlie's looked at me questioningly. He didn't know the extent of Jacob's relationship with our family. All he knew was that our friendship was stronger then ever, and that Jake adored Renesme.

"Jacob is going with you across the country? What does Billy think of this?" Luckily I had become better at lying since I couldn't blush and give myself away anymore.

"Well, Jake's been thinking of uh... moving to somewhere besides La Push for a while, so I guess it just worked out so that he could do that and he's going to stay with us so he doesn't have to buy a house for himself. Billy knows and he's gunna miss him but he understands why he is going." I looked into Charlie's eyes trying to feign confidence. I knew this story was bogus but hopefully he would buy it.

"He's not even out of highschool yet."

"Technically since he's old enough to do what he wants with the whole school thing. But Carlise offered to give him some lessons at home if Jacob wanted." That wasn't technically true because Jacob made it pretty obvious that he didn't want to do homeschooling. I remember the last time we talked about it he said, "It's not like I'm getting any older. I can just learn the stuff if you guys ever decide to go through highschool for the 50th time."

It was true though eventually we would go back to school again, and depending on how old she looked, Renesme might be joining us. I suddenly got a rush of maternal feelings. My baby was growing so fast, too fast. Most parents had over a decade to contemplate their kids in highschool, I only had three years at most.

Charlie coughed and awoke me from my thoughts.

"Sorry Dad, there's just a lot going on right now."

"This is all so sudden, can you tell me why it has to be so soon?"

"I can't then you would just become part of it. Need to know?" Please tell me I had at least one more abnormal event that I could use that excuse for.

"Yeah, yeah" Charlie scoffed.

"I should probably go help everyone pack. I'll bring Renesme here tomorrow before we go okay?"

"Yeah. Bring Jake and Edward too. As hard as it is for me to admit I'm gunna miss my son in-law." Edward and Charlie had bonded over ESPN since we had gotten married. I remember when he was only allowed in the house for scheduled periods of time. Not that Edward hadn't broken those rules but Charlie never knew about it. I didn't feel guilty because it wasn't like we were doing anything wrong or what my dad would have deemed inappropriate. Just spending time together.

"I will dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells."

* * *

The drive back to the house went by quickly. It seemed like everything was in turbo mode. Just yesterday we were having a family outing, and now we were moving across the country.

I turned into the long drive way to find piles of boxes stacked up by the front of the house. It looked like Alice had to put a tent up to keep everything from getting wet. The average day in Forks was cold, rainy and green. I wonder if there will be different colors in New Hampshire. It was always green here. In a way it created a calm atmosphere, after all green is supposed to be the most relaxing color. A bit of change would be nice though.

I drove my car into the garage next to the house. The rest of the Cullen's fancy cars were surprisingly still sitting there. I wondered if they would even bother to take them with us, or just buy all new cars. I would never get used to having this sort of money. It wasn't exactly hard for them, having an accountant who could see the market changes before they actually happen.

I walked at human pace to the house. It was nice to just walk and look at all of the things that we would be leaving behind. Maybe one day we could come back, not for a long time but someday. Forks had grown on me after all.

Edward opened the front door to greet me as I walked onto the porch. He still looked unsteady but it wasn't as obvious as before. The thought of his face earlier gave me shivers. He had gone into full on protection mode, determined to make sure we got as far away from here as fast as possible. But now with everything set in motion he relaxed a little.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt relief the moment out skin touched. It didn't matter where we were, as long as Edward was there, it would be home.

I let my shield down to show him my thoughts, it was more efficient then talking. Edward chuckled at lifted my chin up.

"I agree entirely. I love you Bella Cullen." I smiled. I loved it when I was called by my new name. It made me feel like I really belonged to Edward.

"I love you too." I kissed him, it was over too quick, like everything else had been the past day had been but I still felt the electric shock run through my body like always. We hadn't had much time together since this crisis began, hopefully once things settle down we can go back to normal.

"Would you like to see our new home?"

"I'm sure it will be beautiful."

"It is, Esme had all too much fun picking it out. Renesme saw the pictures and she loves it."

"Good, how is she doing with this whole thing? I haven't really been here to help her." I looked down at the ground. I should have been here when she woke up. Was she upset? Of course she was, Forks was all she knew.

"She is actually doing okay. She's sad but knows that we need to do this. Renesme's also happy that Jacob can go with us."

"I'm just relieved that she is handling this so well. She's so grown up." My thoughts automatically went back to horror of her short childhood. "Don't start this now." I thought to myself. I realized that I forgot that I had my shield down when Edward hugged me again.

"Just remember, we have forever with her."

"I know. Sorry this isn't exactly the best time for me to get all maternal."

"It's okay. Just think of all the years we have to get to know her. At the moment though we need to finish up packing."

"It looks like Alice has everything pretty much done." What could be left. By the looks of it the entire contents of the house was sitting out here on the front yard.

"She did take care of most of it. All we have left to do it just double check that we have everything. The movers are coming to pick all of this stuff up in a few hours."

"A few hours? This all is happening so fast." I felt as if I was going to faint even though I knew I couldn't.

"I know but we need to get out of this town. I can't risk you or Renesme being put in danger. Though I would love to be able to fight the Volturi, to have some sort of revenge on all of the trouble they have put us through."

"No." I said firmly. I would not let him get that close. Since our last trip to Italy I could not bear the thought of him fighting with them and possibly losing because losing only meant one thing.

"It won't come to that. Let's go finish up, maybe if we hurry we can have time to go to our meadow. It's going to be a while before we can visit it again." I frowned up at him. We were leaving so many memories behind, _and__ creating new ones_,a small voice spoke in my head.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review I love to get feedback and suggestions. Thanks and I'll try to update a bit sooner next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sorry about the delay. I felt like I needed to get Edward's POV more accurate so I ended up reading the first 12 chapters of Midnight Sun again. I hope I did him justice. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions.**

EPOV

Get on the plane. Get out of Forks. Far away from the Volturi.

The rest of my thought were incoherent. I just kept repeating those things to myself again and again.

My family and I were walking through the Seattle airport on our way to the terminal, and to safety. It was hard not to break into a sprint, a real sprint not this human version of "speed walking."

Too many people. We already looked out of the ordinary. I tried my best to tune out their thoughts but I was too frantic to do it completely. From the few thoughts that broke through I knew that we were not doing a good job of acting human. Everyone was to tense to remember the facade. We were too graceful, too alien.

Then there was Jacob. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to see what was going on in his head, it was obvious from his facial expression. It was difficult for him to ignore his instincts to protect his tribe and come with us. About every five-seconds his facial expression changed from the look of determination, to confusion and doubt. From his actions and his thoughts though it was obvious which side was winning.

I heard everyone's thoughts go into overdrive as we walked into the terminal and took our seats.

_The plane is boarding in five minutes. _Alice told me through he thoughts. _I wish it were sooner all of the stress is making Jasper insane._

For an immortal five minutes shouldn't even feel like a full second. That five minutes seemed to last days. When we were finally on the plane I felt as if I was soaring before we had even taken off.

It was hard to stop myself from jumping in my seat during the plane ride. The only things that kept me in my seat was the sound of Renesme's fluttering heartbeat in my lap and the touch of Bella's hand intertwined in my own. I felt like each foot further away from Forks the better I felt.

It wasn't that way for everyone though.

She was trying to hide it but unfortunately Bella was never a very good liar. Her attempt at keeping a calm face might have fooled most people, but not me, I knew her too well. Her expression didn't reach her eyes. I knew leaving Charlie was hurting her more then she showed. I hated seeing her in pain, it went against every instinct in my body to let her suffer I had to. If it kept her safe then I would have to do it.

I looked into her eyes. Even though they were not the strangely deep chocolate color they once were, they were still beautiful, like a portal to her silent mind.

* * *

The hours felt like seconds and soon enough the pilot announced that we would soon be landing New Hampshire. We were moving into a house near a small town named Stark. It was a typical town for us. Low key, near by woods and plenty of cloud cover. Not that we were planning on attending school anytime soon but it would be nice to be able to go outside without causing yet another up-rise with the Volturi.

The plane finally touched the ground and I felt assured for once. For the time being we were safe. Settling in would be difficult but it would happen eventually, it always did.

I stepped of the plane with Renesme asleep in my arms and Bella by my side. Thankfully Jasper had begun to send out calming feelings to everyone. The car ride to our new home was as silent as the plane ride. When we arrived I heard Bella let out a gasp.

Esme had out done herself in choosing a home for us. It looked straight out of a fairy tale, after all Bella had a ludicrous idea that our family was part of a magical word.

The house, well more so castle, was down a long driveway that led deep into the White Mountain National Forest, far away from the town. It was made of dark grey stone but had many large windows, some were even stained glass. Two turrets sat on either side of the house and there was a large balcony over the doorway which was held up by black marble pillars. Renesme had woken up and ran straight to the dark agarwood doors and ran into the entrance hall

There was almost no furniture in the house except for Renesme and Jacob's rooms which had beds. Renesme and Esme picked out her room before we had even left Forks. She chose one of the rooms with the turret. It was quite large but so was every other room in the house. Renesme's room was empty except for a large canopy bed that sat between two large windows that filled the entire room with light.

Esme and Alice's thoughts were in sync. Both planing the renovations and decorations for our new home. By the sound of it Bella's and my room was going to "need" a closet that was the size of a large guest room. I chuckled at the thought of Bella's reaction to these plans. Alice through me a sharp look as she had a vision of Bella refusing to allow her to follow through with the closet because I had warned her.

_Don't you dare ruin my fun. _She almost growled.

I looked at her sheepishly and nodded my head slightly.

I could only hope the rest of my family would adjust to the move as well as Alice seemed to be.

* * *

JPOV

I watched Nessie run into the new house, wait our new house. Ugh this was worse then I thought.

The house I grew up in was about the size of Alice's closet back in Forks. If I thought living in the Cullen's house in Forks was "luxurious," I had no idea what was coming.

This wasn't even a fricken house, it was a castle. I was honestly scared to go inside. It probably had solid gold baths and other things that have no point but cost a hell of a lot of money.

Everyone else followed Nessie in except me and Bella. Both of us were just standing there awe struck. At some point Ness came back outside and grabbed both our hands pulling us towards the door. Either she had gotten really strong suddenly or I was temporarily paralyzed from shock because against my will she had dragged me towards the door and into the entrance hall.

It was worse then I imagined.

The ceilings were tall enough that even if I jumped, all six foot eight of me, I wouldn't have been able to reach the top. The floor looked like some sort of marble and there were two arch ways that led into two more rooms that were even bigger.

It had to be twice the size of the Cullen's house in Forks, at least.

And yet, somehow it felt like home.

Probably because Ness is here. Wow, even I have to admit that was pathetic. Eh what are you gunna do, I shrugged to myself.

I spoke for the first time all day. "So does this place have any food?"

I could hear Edward snicker from upstairs. Food, always a good icebreaker, well for those were could eat it at least.

Bella sighed and then turned to me, "Let's go investigate." She almost smiled too.

* * *

We had been in New Hampshire for almost a month now. Bella and Ness talked to Charlie everyday and every night I went out running so I could catch up with the pack.

Leah was second command before I left so she was calling most of the shots now. I still am in charge but it was nice to know that she could keep the guys out of trouble since I couldn't be there.

Ness's growing had sped up once again, she looked about ten or eleven now. I still don't get these random growth spurts of her's and I probably never would if Carlisle tried to explain it to me. Alice loved it though, an excuse to go buy a new wardrobe every couple of weeks.

She and Esme somehow were able to get the house furnished in about a week.

In La Push my bed had barely fit in my room. Now my room here could probably fit my entire house back there. It was an adjustment, thats for sure.

Another adjustment is Ness. She's been acting kinda weird the past week or so. She's always talkative and outgoing normally. Now she keeps blushing when I talk to her and quiet. At first I thought she was mad at me. When I asked her cheeks turned the color of red roses.

"Why would I be mad at you? You're my best friend." Sounds normal enough. I don't think she wanted me to hear the last part though. She looked so sad it made my heart ache. Wow I'm not even in love with her yet and I'm already whipped.

I asked Edward about it and he shot me a dark look. The kind of look that reminded me about how he used to look at me when I was in love with Bella.

I'm not a genius but I can add two and two together.

Nessie had a crush on me. Or at least thats what I'm hoping. That or she actually was mad at me and Edward hated me for making her upset, not for the whole imprint thing. What if she was upset about that though? She'd reacted so cooly before, was it finally sinking in?

No, no I'm just going to be a cocky idiot and keep telling myself that it's because she has a crush on me. Who cares if I don't like her like that now, it gives me hope that maybe one day this would actually work out.

Or I'm way to confident and she thinks I'm a creepy werewolf stalker pedophile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

**This chapter is the beginning of Renesme's transition into a new type of relationship with Jacob. I loved righting this because like all people I've been in this situation before and I know how painfully awkward it can be but also how rewarding it is in the end. Hope you guys like it.**

NPOV

Would someone like to explain to me how I can make such an idiot of myself? I've tried to figure it out on my own but obviously since there's been no change, I still haven't figured it out.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. Alice and I painted it last weekend, when we first moved here it was pale pink, like ballerina slippers. Now it was the color or the oceans in the Caribbean with a thick white carpet. I looked in the mirror and saw my flushed face staring back at me with wide eyes.

Why so flushed you might ask?

Well it's because I was just downstairs when Jacob walked in. Recently I've had trouble not thinking of him. Why hadn't I noticed how handsome he was before now? Well not just now, this has been going on for a few days.

It started when we were out hunting last week. It was just the two of us in the woods and we decided to walk back instead of our usual race. Maybe it was the lighting or something, I have no idea, but I just sorta saw him for the first time, really saw him. And staying true to my mother right after noticing this, I fell on my face.

Now this keeps happening! He walks in, says hi, I blush, and then I trip. On carpets, other people's feet, and most often... air.

He noticed the change too! Jake even asked me if I was mad at him. How could I be mad at him? He was my best friend!

Ugh why is it that I feel my heart drop whenever I say that. Especially when I told Jake, I felt like my chest was filled with cement and someone twisted my stomach like they were wringing something out.

It might be worth it though.

Yesterday when he gave me a hug goodbye I was so happy I was literally shaking.

I've always loved Jake but this is new. Maybe it's the imprint thing. That's why dad's mad at him. I heard him and mom talking about it.

"It's not fair for her. I understand Jacob is a trustworthy person and would do anything for her but she needs some sort of experience before becoming devoted for life!" I heard dad late one night last week. He must have been really distracted not to hear my thoughts near by.

Devoted for life. Like Jake would want to be "devoted" to me. I know he said the imprint thing would make him be that way but what if he changed his mind? Can he change his mind if he wanted to? He probably will after seeing my make such an idiot of myself all week.

I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was before it opened. Great my hair was messed up too.

I tried to flatten my curls out in the two seconds I had before Jake walked in. It was a failed attempt.

"Hey Ness."

"Hi Jake." Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!

"Why all you all alone up here in your room." It took him three strides to reach my bed and sit next to me. Even though we are the same temperature I felt like I could feel the heat coming off of his skin. Or maybe that was just my nerves. Why was I nervous again?

Great. From the side of my eye I saw my face in the mirror, my cheeks were deep red, and I haven't even tripped yet.

"I just had to," Sneak up here to think about what is wrong with me and why am I being such a freak around you, " grab my book." I quickly picked up the first book that was sitting on my bed side table. Wow I had great luck, it was a mythology book. I'm a half vampire sitting next to a werewolf and reading a stupid mythology book. God he must think I'm a weirdo.

Wait, no it's Jake. He's the kindest most thoughtful person I know he wouldn't hate me for a book I was reading... right?

"Oh okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem like you have a lot on your mind these past few days."

You.

For the first time I resented the fact that I have my mother's eyes. They hide nothing! It's bad enough with dad reading my mind, I don't want Jake to be able to too. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples, acting like I was thinking about something really hard. Really I was just buying myself time to think of a cover up story.

"It's just the whole... err... growth thing." Yes, that's a reasonable thing to be thinking about. Better then saying that I think I like my best friend more then I should. "It just sped up again so fast."

Technically I was thinking about that too. I was about five feet tall now and I looked almost eleven, and probably by tomorrow I would start looking twelve. My face had lost some of it's roundness and my hair finally got long enough that mom and Alice had no choice but to cut it.

I'm scared to death that at this rate I'll wake up next week and be a teenager. Normal kid's can't wait for their adolescence but not me. I had no idea what it would be like. Mom explained a little to me but she wanted to wait to give me the full details until I was "older."

These thoughts were in the back of my mind though. They weren't making me trip, blush and ramble like an idiot. Nope the cause of that was sitting right next to me.

"Aw I'm sorry. It'll get better you'll see. And then when it's all over you'll stay the same like the rest of us." He gave me a bear hug and I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel my heart rate accelerating.

"Breathe, you need to breathe! Calm thoughts, oceans, spring breeze... Jake. Ugh no, not Jake!" I was screaming in my head.

Finally he let go. I didn't him to though but it was for the best.

"Sure you're okay?"

I nodded unable to speak.

"Okay Nessie I'll be downstairs, are you going to come back down?"

"Mhm." Well, that was better then nodding at least. I wanted to say more but I was afraid if I opened my mouth everything I was thinking would spill out.

"See you down there," He kissed my head and went downstairs. My body went rigid. What's wrong with me! Why am I acting like such a freak?

I looked in the mirror again and saw a very pale me staring back. I shook my head to try and shake off all of the weirdness I was feeling. My bronze curls covered my face hiding my shocked expression. Maybe those kid's who always hide their faces with bangs had a good point after all. No, Alice would kill me if I only wore black.

Giving up hope in hiding my face, I put my hair into a low ponytail and grabbed my book to take downstairs.

The living room was a deep purple with high ceiling that had silver plated moldings. My mom helped Alice decorate this rooms and it turned out to be one of my favorites in the house. The floor was finished cherry wood but wood but, you could barely see it under the mix of rugs that were around the room. I loved this room because not everything matched perfectly. There were four mix matched reading chairs and a large leather couch in the middle.

I sat in my favorite chair right next to the white marble fire place. Somehow Alice had been able to find some drift wood and the flames were glowing bright blue green.

At some point I fell asleep next to the fire.

My dream was happy. Jake and I were walking together through the forest but I looked older and he was looking at me differently. It was a loving look but it seemed like a different kind of love.

Maybe there was hope, someday.

* * *

JPOV

I walked into the living room and saw Nessie sleeping by the fire. She looked so peaceful and innocent. I felt I could see her growing in front of my eyes. She said her growth spurt was why she was acting so weird lately but, she avoided my eyes the entire time. Looks like she inherited Bella's lying ability too.

Even if it wasn't freaking her out it it did for me. Looked almost six years older then she did when we moved here. And she was growing even fast now. By next week she would physically be 13, or at least Carlisle thinks so. Edward is on the edge because he's nervous about her getting to puberty. Honestly I'm worried about that too. Will I just wake up and be in love with her or something when she looks a certain age?

I looked at the little girl sleeping and I definitely felt love for her, just not that kind of love. But she was starting to think of me like that, or at least I think she was. I just have to hope that she doesn't actually fall in love with me before my feelings for her change.

I just can't wait for her to grow out of this particular stage. I remember the few girls that didn't think I was a bean pole used to act like this. I never really cared about them much so Embry, Quil and I would laugh at how they were acting so insane during recess. This was different though. As adorable as it was to see her blush when she saw me, it was horrible to feel how uncomfortable she was when I was around.

How couldn't I feel this way though? The little girl sleeping was just to precious for anyone not to love her. Her face broke into a smile as she slept. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Whatever it was she looked the most relaxed around me that she had in weeks. Or maybe that was because she didn't know I was there.

I finally saw how Edward had been able to just sit and watch Bella sleep all of those nights. Nessie doesn't talk in her sleep but her facial expression was almost too easy to read and right now she looked happy, which made me feel the same way.

* * *

NPOV

When I woke up the room was completely dark and all that was left of the fire were a few smoldering coals. I heard soft snores near by and saw Jake asleep on the couch. How long he he been there? Please tell me that I didn't talk in my sleep! I haven't inherited that trait yet and hopefully I won't. It's bad enough dad can hear my thoughts.

I listened around the house for the rest of my family. Alice was upstairs reorganizing her closet again and my parents were reading in the library. I could here faint sounds of Emmet and Jasper fighting outside but nothing from Carlisle or Esme. They must be hunting.

I looked at my feet and I felt as if I were looking down from a higher point then before. Ugh... I must have grown again. At this rate I'll look older then my parents.

Jake was right though, eventually I wouldn't have to worry about growing. Then I could focus all my worries on him and trying to act like a normal human being, well half human, whenever he was there.

Acting on impulse I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and before he could wake up, I sprinted upstairs smiling to myself.

**Review Please!**


End file.
